Filler bodies can simplify the assembly of the motor vehicle body, fix example in that they conceal unsightly fastening portions of outer skin body panels. However, the filler pieces themselves also contribute to the assembly effort since each of these has to be fastened and before a filler piece can be fastened, a support has to be created on the body which is capable of providing the filler piece with a secure hold.